Make You Feel My Love
by ilzehs
Summary: Seth is in love. His body yearns to show Dean exactly how much. Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. Smut. Romance. Body worship. Bondage. Blindfolds.


**Make You Feel My Love**

 _Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

 _Romance, Fluff, Smut. Established Relationship. Blindfolds. Tied-up Dean. Sensual Love Making. Body worship._

 _Seth lets Dean set the pace usually, but he's in a different kind of mood today. Even if Dean's used to get his way, Seth wants him to get used to his too._

* * *

Seth nuzzled Dean's neck as he hugged him from behind. Dean melting into his arms, turning his head to the side for a kiss. Seth smiled as he pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's, tasting the wet cavern and then pecking his lips a couple of times as they pulled apart.

"Thank you." Seth whispered softly as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, his grip on Dean's waist tight. It gave him a sense of comfort when he held Dean so close to his body. He felt like he could protect Dean from anything and everything with his love.

Dean chuckled as he looked back at Seth. "What are you thanking me for?"

Seth pressed his lips together as he took a moment before answering, "For giving me this. For letting me hold you again and love you again. I don't deserve it. I know it. I know how lucky I am to have you again and I swear I don't plan on taking you for granted ever again."

Dean felt a warm feeling taking over his heart at Seth's confession. It was no doubt that this Seth was a complete different and changed man from three years ago. When he broke Dean's heart and crushed his soul. This Seth was a grown up who owned up to his fuck ups and made sure he didn't make the same mistakes again. Dean had long forgiven Seth. He didn't forget, but he was too happy with him to dwell on the past. The memories were too cruel and hurtful. Dean chose to bask in the feeling of contentment Seth's companionship provided him with.

This wasn't the first time Seth had expressed his gratitude. He had done it a lot since they got back together. Made sure to always tell Dean how much he loved him. Made sure to always show him with his actions how much he cherished Dean. Dean was spoiled rotten, and Dean thanked his lucky stars that Seth was back in his life when he thought he had lost him forever. This time he loved Dean liked Dean needed to be loved.

Dean turned around in Seth's arms and draped his arms over Seth's shoulder. A soft smile on his lips as he took in the handsome features of his boyfriend. Seth was everything he never dreamed of but somehow got. Gorgeous, smart, caring, protective.

"Why you going all mushy on me today? Someone's been missing me I guess." Dean teased, bringing his lips closer to Seth's but not kissing him.

Seth chuckled at his boyfriend and nodded his head, his hands placed on the small of Dean's back as he pulled him closer to his body and pressed his lips against Dean's mouth. "You can say that."

Dean grinned against his lips, eyes shining bright. "Hmm…You haven't really showed me so since you got home."

Seth playfully rolled his eyes as a smile broke on his face too. "Guess who told me to just rest now and fun later?"

"I was trying to be a good boyfriend. Knew how tired you were."

"Never too tired to fuck you Baby." Seth smirked as he nibbled at Dean's lower lip, earning a low moan out of his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah? Now that you are well charged, how bout you do me now? Hard and fast."

Seth kissed Dean again and moaned as his hands slipped from Dean's waist to his ass, taking a handful of the soft flesh and squeezing it.

"I'll do you. But it won't be your way. We gonna do it my way."

"And what is your way?"

"Gonna make love to you."

Dean laughed out loudly at that, making Seth roll his eyes at him in annoyance.

"Why you gotta be so sappy Seth?"

Seth smacked his ass as he scolded him. "Oh its sappy to you because you are a filthy little slut."

Dean smacked at his chest as he pouted at Seth, "Don't call me a slut."

"But you are one." Seth said in a teasing tone, his hands continued kneading Dean's ass through his jeans.

"Seth!"

"Aw you mad?"

"I don't get mad! I get even!" Dean said, eyes twinkling with mischief as he pushed against Seth's chest and wiggled out of his arms. He walked a few steps away and poked his ass out in Seth's direction, running a teasing hand over it as he said cheekily, "You ain't hitting it now."

Seth watched in amusement, eyebrows raising in challenge. Dean looked downright silly, but it only made Seth love him even more. He mouthed 'watch me' before he took after a running Dean. The game of run and chase breaking down right in the middle of their bedroom. It didn't take Seth too long before he had Dean over his shoulder as he spanked at his ass since Dean kept struggling in his arms to get out all the while giggling stupidly. Seth threw him on the bed and got over him, trapping Dean under his body expertly.

"Okay okay…You win. You can have it your way." Dean rolled his eyes at a smirking Seth who held his wrists tightly in one hand above his head as he hovered over his face.

"I don't trust you. Knowing you, you would turn the tables and try to ride me since you can't have it slow."

"You love that! You never stop me, its not like you can't."

"Correct. But today we are doing it how I want it. Keep your hands right there. I'll be back in a second. Don't move." Seth ordered and Dean licked his lips as he watched Seth get up from the bed and go in the closet. He was tempted to be bratty and disobey Seth, but a part of him was curious to see what Seth had planned. Seth never failed to make his world rock. So it wasn't like Dean was losing anything here.

After a few moments, Seth came back into the room with a couple of items in his hands. A grin was plastered on his face as he threw the items on the bed and started undressing Dean. Dean let Seth do the work as he eyed the stuff Seth brought. A blindfold and a tie.

"Ohh kinky." He commented as Seth pulled his boxers off of his hips. Leaving him in nothing but light sweat glistering his body.

"Mmm…We are not playing. This is just so you don't interrupt me."

"What are you planning Rollins?" Dean asked as he looked at Seth curiously. He hadn't moved his wrists and that satisfied Seth greatly.

"Like I said, I plan on making love to my Baby. And you are gonna lay back and take it. Like a good boy." Seth said as he pressed his lips to Dean's and laid over his naked form. His erection grinding against Dean's naked flesh. Seth sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. He took a hold of the tie and secured Dean's wrists in a tight hold and then locked it in a tight knot with the Bed. Dean's skin was flushed a beautiful color of pink and his erect dick was quite telling how much Dean was getting excited.

"Come on Sethh…Get to work…" He drawled out and Seth brought his face in front of Dean's. The heat shining through Seth's eyes was so arousing. The way Seth was looking at him had Dean squirming. There was a smirk placed on Seth's lips as he traced Dean's lips with his thumb, pushing two of his fingers inside Dean's mouth. Dean took them in easily and started sucking them.

"Here's the thing Darling. I am the one in charge here. I am the one who's gonna call the shots. I am gonna set the pace. You gonna keep your pretty mouth shut today unless you are begging or screaming my name out. All I wanna hear is your pretty moans. If you are going to be a brat, I am gonna gag you."

"I thought you wanted to make love to me…This looks more like you wanting to have me on at your mercy so you can have your way with me." Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Seth almost face palm himself. He narrowed his eyes as he delivered a sharp slap to Dean's right asscheek. A clear warning to not push him.

"Just humor me and shut up for once." Seth said as he grabbed the blindfold and started to secure it around Dean's head.

"Oh Goddd now you are blinding me tooo!" Dean whined and Seth just told him to shut up as he finished securing the soft fabric over Dean's eyes.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Seth sat up on his knees between Dean's spread thighs. Licking his lips at the sight before he eyes. Dean was a work of art, and having him on such display was driving Seth crazy with lust.

Their sex life was nothing short of adventurous. Seth loved the fact that Dean was a power bottom. Who knew when and how to take what he needed out of Seth. He was usually so hyper and over worked that he rarely gave Seth time to prepare him before he would jump on Seth's dick. But Seth needed to do this. Seth needed to love on Dean's body in a way that would satisfy the deepest core of his soul. He wanted to explore every inch of Dean and just watch him fall apart slowly and beautifully under his hands and mouth. He wanted to relish in the beauty of making Dean feel things that only Seth was capable of giving him.

"Seth..?" Dean called out in a soft voice, his tone a little tense and that made Seth quickly place a soft comforting kiss on Dean's lips as he whispered out in a soft voice, "I got you baby. Shhs..I got you." Dean relaxed immediately at hearing Seth's soothing voice. Seth felt himself smiling as he got the lube out of the nightstand table.

Seth scooted back a bit from his position between Dean's thighs and took a hold of Dean's right foot. Placing his mouth over Dean's ankle as he ran his other hand over Dean's left thigh. So close to his dick, but yet so far away from where Dean actually wanted him.

Seth ran his tongue all over Dean's inner leg right to his knee before he placed both of Dean's legs over his shoulders. Bending down to place open mouthed kisses all over the soft skin of Dean's thighs. He placed his hands under Dean's knees and bent him almost in half, spreading him wide open for him.

"I wish I could show you how beautiful you look like this…all spread wide open for me…"

"Seth…Ple…" Dean let out a broken moan, his body trembling under Seth's hands.

"Shss…I just want you to feel…Its me baby…I am gonna take care of you…Just trust me…" Seth placed a soft kiss on Dean's inner thigh as he eyed Dean's pink pucker, just begging to be devoured. Dean's dick was throbbing as well, and Seth couldn't resist running his tongue over it teasingly. Making Dean writhe on the bed. His head was thrown back on the pillow. He was totally completely vulnerable under Seth's touch.

Seth brought his hands down to grip Dean from under his ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he licked at his asshole. He took turns in sucking Dean's dick in his mouth and then rimming his entrance, and soon Dean turned into a whiny writhing mess. Soft sobs escaped the bound man's lips as he shook with pleasure.

"Seth please…Fuck…What are you.."

"You never let me take my time with you. Its a crime because you got such a pretty little hole, I just wanna play with it…Make it drip and loose with my tongue..you taste so good baby and you look so good like this…I bet you want my dick…"

"Seth please suck me…Please…" Dean begged, letting out a loud moan as Seth breached the tight muscle of his hole with his tongue. Dean pressed his ass back to Seth's mouth, silently begging him to go faster. But Seth wasn't having it. His grip on Dean's thighs tightened as he kept a slow pace and fucked Dean with his tongue for several minutes. By the time he was done, there were wet patches on the blindfold indicating that Dean had reached a desperate state. He was begging non-stop. Begging to be touched and fucked.

As Seth sat on his knees and let Dean's shaking legs down, he ran a finger over Dean's hard dick. Dean sobbed as he begged Seth to touch him.

"You want me to let you cum baby?"

"Please Seth…Fuck please baby let me cum I am dying…"

Seth chuckled at Dean's over dramatic statement but took mercy on the needy begging man. He bent down and took Dean's cock in his mouth, and it took only few seconds before Dean was cumming down his throat. Body shaking with the intense orgasm as Seth kept his mouth on his over sensitive dick.

Seth licked at Dean's seeds, moaning at the taste. Dean was slowly coming around. Seth got up to quickly get rid of his own clothes and soon he was back on the bed between Dean's legs. Spreading him wide open and maneuvering them over his shoulders as he dripped some lube on Dean's asshole and pushed two fingers inside him. Dean was plaint and loose…and he was taking him no nicely.

"Come on Seth…Please baby want your dick…Nothing is as good as your dick…" Dean moaned out and Seth smirked at Dean's tactics. He was trying to stroke Seth's ego to get what he wanted. But right now Seth didn't care because he needed to be inside Dean as much as he needed to breath. Soon he was pushing his slick dick inside Dean's tight heat and Dean had his legs wrapped around Seth's waist as he welcomed him home.

Seth kept a slow but maddening pace, fucking Dean just right. He pressed his dick against Dean's prostate, making the auburn man moan out in pleasure. Seth took his moments where he just sat back and watched his dick go in and out of Dean's ass and how Dean just took it so damn beautifully. He could never get over how well he fit in Dean's ass. Like a glove. It felt like Dean was just made for Seth's pleasure. Dean rocked back against him and soon it got too much for Seth and he bent Dean in half and started pounding him hard through the mattress. Dean just whining and moaning under his weight, taking his dick like a pro. When Seth came, he felt his whole world shaking. It was so fucking beautiful. He pulled his leaking dick out of Dean's twitching ass and pushed three fingers inside his loose hole. Fucking him hard with his fingers as he bent down to suck his dick. After few moments Dean's second orgasm hit him. Not as hard as the first one, but he was satiated by the looks of it.

As Seth finally felt his senses coming back again, he removed the blindfold off of Dean's eyes and untied his wrists, running his fingers gently over the red area. He kissed his wrists and then his lips as Dean wrapped his legs around Seth's waist. Holding him close to his body as he grabbed at Seth's hair and brought his face down to kiss him.

"That was something." Dean commented, a soft blush on his face.

Seth smiled at Dean, running the back of his hand over Dean's cheek. "Yeah? You liked that? Told ya I would rock your world."

"Mmm…I guess we can make more love in the future."

Seth chuckled softly as he kissed Dean's forehead. "Thank you."

"Sap."

"Asshole."

"Just being honest baby."

"No, just being a brat. But its alright. Your ass is worth it."

"Now you are being my kind of romantic."


End file.
